


Helping Hand

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harry, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slow Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: At a Sunday brunch set up for team bonding, Cisco observes and what he sees, makes him take action.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors. 
> 
> This was prompted by a fic prompt found on tumblr.

Cisco steps up to the table and looks at the food spread across the surface. There's a lot of food layed out.

"Did you make all this?"

There's a wariness to his question and the woman his question is directed at, clearly picks up on it. "No," she responds slowly, dragging out the word. "Barry made it."

"Oh good," he says before releasing what he said. "I mean, I uh..."

But Iris holds up a hand, halting any further words of doom that could possibly fall from his lips. "Thank you for that vote of confidence but the food is safe to eat, I promise."

Cisco nods and turns away with a cringe. He's been here all of ten minutes and he's already upset one of the hosts. Such a great way to start their Sunday brunch get together. Turning his attention away from Iris and the food, he looks over into the kitchen where Caitlin and Harry are standing side by side across from Barry and Joe. They're doing that thing again where they're standing too close, so much so that when they move their arms brush. He watches as Harry pours coffee into two mugs, adding cream to one before he hands it to the woman beside him. The smile Caitlin gives him is one he's seen a lot of lately, normally when she's in the presence of the older man. There's also the way she rests her hand briefly on his forearm in thanks. It's not just Caitlin though. He's noticed things about Harry too, there's a softness on his face and in his eyes when she's anywhere near. He holds doors open, pulls out chairs, presses a hand to the small of her back as they walk. They spend time together whether at the lab or grabbing lunch or taking a stroll to Jitters. They gravitate in social gatherings towards each other, like they have this morning. All these little things add up and the result is obvious to Cisco and to the rest of the team. They are in love... they just don't know that. Which for two intelligent people like them, is ludicrous yet true.

He rolls his eyes, looking to his left when Iris bumps her shoulder with his. It seems his unsaid quip about her cooking is long forgotten.

"Are they ever going to get it together?"

"What? Those two?" He asks unnecessarily, looking at the couple in question who's still talking to Joe and Barry. "I don't know, I hope so."

Iris sighs, sharing the hopelessness that Cisco feels. It's so obvious to anyone but those two it seems. Shaking her head, she pulls out a seat at the table. "Guys, shall we eat?"

"Yes, thank God. I'm starving," Cisco says dropping into a seat beside Iris who gives him a scathing look.

"You didn't sound that enthusiastic when you thought I cooked all this food."

It seems his unspoken quip is not as forgotten as he thought. Before he can come up with a reply, Barry saves him and successfully sacrifices himself in the process.

"He's enthusiastic now he knows I made it. It's understandable." Barry seats himself to Iris' left at the head of the table as Joe takes the other end. Under the intensity of his love's glare, Barry tries to backtrack. "Cooking isn't one of your strong..."

Iris reaches over and covers his mouth with her hand. "Stop while you're ahead."

He nods as she removes her hand.

Cisco meanwhile is covertly watching the couple across the table. Harry is once more, pulling out the chair for Caitlin to settle into it before taking the last empty seat beside her. He watches as they share a smile before the food starts to be handed around.

It's ten minutes later, after his conversation with Barry about the new Star Wars film dies down that he notices the quiet conversation taking place across the table. He takes a sip of his coffee before picking up a butter knife to spread jam on his crossiant. They're talking about some research Caitlin is currently conducting and Harry is offering his assistance, in any way he can. The smile she gives him is a sight, it starts slow but builds into a brightness that's almost blinding and then there's Harry again, giving her that soft look he reserves just for her, a small smile on his face and Cisco snaps.   
He can't take it anymore.

He leans forward and rather dramatically and somewhat comically, stabs the air between Harry and Caitlin with the butter knife.  
Harry pauses, dragging his gaze away from the woman beside him to the younger man opposite him, who still has the offending butter knife in hand.

"Cisco... what are you doing?"

Normally he's Ramon so it doesn't go unnoticed that Harry's just called him by his first name, a rarity indeed. Overlooking that, it seems his actions require an explanation. "Trying to cut the sexual tension between you two."

Almost immediately the pair react to his words, Harry's expression goes blank as Caitlin blushes bright red. A snort sounds to his left and he knows Iris is amused by his decision to finally voice the very large elephant in the room.

"It isn't working," he tells them seriously, looking at his butter knife like it's offended him by failing it's task. "But maybe you should work on that."

Caitlin peeks towards Harry, looking for some kind of reaction to being called out but he's staring straight back at Cisco. He's not giving away how he feels. She's turns to look at her best friend instead. "Cisco, it's..."

She doesn't get to say anything further because suddenly Harry stands from his seat, not only startling her but also the others gathered around the table. When she looks up at him, it's to find that this time, he's staring right back down at her.

"Can I talk to you?"

A nervousness erupts in her stomach, her mind whirls with countless thoughts and questions. She doesn't have any time to dwell because he's clearly waiting for an answer. "Sure, Harry."

When she gets up to follow after him she doesn't fail to notice that the team is watching every move they make. Which is why when he leads her over to the kitchen he pauses for a brief moment, glances over at the team then rolls his eyes, reaching out to take her arm to lead her to the door. When they step out into the hall he releases her and she's embarrassed to admit she misses the brief warmth his touch had given her. Caitlin watches him pace for a moment before he stills and faces her, the look on his face leaves her uncertain. She feels like she needs to say something, to excuse Cisco's words.

"Ignore Cisco. He was just joking, he didn't mean..."

"Do you feel it?" He asks suddenly, almost urgently as he cuts her off. Like he needs to know the answer.

You don't have to be a rocket scientist to know what he means by it. It is clearly the sexual tension that Cisco had so kindly highlighted over brunch.... in front of the entire team, none of whom seemed suprised by the revelation, now that she thinks back.

"Yes," she answers softly and honestly. Not having any other answer to give, no other words to explain it but she doesn't leave it there because she challenges him right back. "Do you?"

Harry's silent, his eyes never wavering from her before he nods. "Yes."

There's such certainty behind that one word.

There's a brief silence where they just stand and stare at each other. Where the reality of what they've just admitted lingers between them. Then the clash comes, the coming together of bodies, right there in the hall outside of Barry and Iris' loft.

Harry's hands land at her waist as hers cup his face. Their lips crash together with a frenzied pace of something that has been a long time coming. She moans into his mouth, curling her fingers into his hair as she presses herself against him more firmly as his arms wrap around her, holding her closer. The heat between them is intense and it grows as the kiss grows; mouths opening, tongues chasing, tasting, caressing... There's comes a point where it all has to end, where the need to breath becomes prominent as they pull away breathless. Foreheads rest together as they hold each other close, steadying their ragged breathing.

"Fuck," Harry mutters almost in astonishment. Like he can't believe that really happened, like he can't believe this is real, that he's actually holding her close in his arms.

"We-- we should have done that sooner."

Huffing out a laugh, Harry certainly agrees. "We should talk," he says quietly between them, hating to end the closeness with a reality check.

"We should but..." she tilts her head slightly giving her the opportunity to brush her lips with his. "Just kiss me again... please."

It's whispered so sweetly against his lips that he can do nothing but grant the request. Instead of the desperate heat, the frenzied passion of before, now it's soft and slow. Mouths moving in gentle presses. It doesn't last as long but it's not less exhilarating.  
It's with a smile and a sigh that she tucks her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tight to her.

Harry returns her embrace with equal fervour and warmth, pulling her closer.

"You know, when I said you should work on that... I didn't actually mean for you to get it on in the hall."

The couple pull away though not breaking their embrace to see the team gathered at what once was, a closed door.

"How long have you been there?" Caitlin asks mortified, feeling her cheeks redden.

Iris smirks back, giving her a thumbs up.

"Long enough," Joe answers smugly, leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face and a coffee mug in his hand.

"If you can pull yourself away, I'd like to finish my breakfast."

Harry narrows his eyes at the young engineer as the speedster nods in agreement at his side. "We didn't invite you to spy on us, Ramon."

"Barry was worried. He didn't think his neighbours would take kindly to his guests having sex in the hall."

Caitlin's, "what?!" clashes with Barry's, "dude, I never said that!"

Harry rolls his eyes, ignoring the others as he looks down at the woman still in his arms. "We still need to talk but let's finish breakfast first."

Caitlin nods, feeling reluctant to leave his embrace and it surprises her when he kisses her quickly, as if sensing that.

"Good lord, what have I started?" Cisco mourns woefully as he shoves a piece of crossiant into his mouth before he turns on his heel, disappearing away from the crowded doorway.

Iris smirks at the couple before she follows behind the others, heading back inside to finish their team bonding brunch.

"We should thank him, you know."

"Ramon?" Harry asks roughly before quickly adding, "never."

Caitlin stops and looks at him. "Because we would have got here on our own, right?"

"Exactly." Harry's quick to answer, he pauses before admitting quietly, "eventually."

Caitlin laughs, reaching out to take his hand. "Come on, I'll thank him and you can stand beside me and nod along. Is that fair?"

It's more than fair and Harry takes it. He can nod along, no problem. Even if, as he shuts the door behind them as they step back inside, giving Cisco thanks was rightly deserved. His prompting has gotten him where he is now. Holding the hand of the woman he loves.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I had intended to post a multi chapter but alas... any feedback is appreciated, good or bad. More Snowells soon.


End file.
